wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Write a caption for any of the pictures on Write A Caption or use one in your article! Same goes for the pictures in the archive New pictures are added daily (except on weekends) Check the archive for ones you may have missed. Don't forget to get polled. =The Greatest President Ever Throws Out The First Pitch For Washington's Team The Nationals= * Yeah go for it George. Have fun! It's not like there's a ton of other important issues you could be dealing with. --Careax 20:48, 31 March 2008 (UTC) *"After this, I have a photo shoot with Speedo. Look below. Heheheheh." --OHeL 01:48, 1 April 2008 (UTC) =U.S. Olympic Swimmers Model New Seamless Suit= * And all of a sudden Larry Craig and Tom Cruise offer to be towel boys in the American men's Olympic swimming team changing rooms. --Careax 20:42, 31 March 2008 (UTC) *The women (thinking): "Do not stare at the penis; lesb ye risk an immediate conversion to heterosexuality."--OHeL 01:45, 1 April 2008 (UTC) *"I once caught a cameltoe THIS BIG." - The Lake Effect 05:39, 6 April 2008 (UTC) =U.N. World Food Program Struggles To Feed Sudanese= *"Seriously, like a sport? On television? With hot dogs?" - The Lake Effect 05:41, 6 April 2008 (UTC) =Married American Soldiers May Live Together In Iraq= * So honey has was your day? Eh, I got shot at, slit a few throats you know the usual...so what's for dinner? --Grazon 17:43, 1 April 2008 (UTC) =The President Of Ukraine Gets To Meet The Greatest President Ever= * W. the moment this photo op is over with I'm going to let my people have at you. --Grazon 23:04, 1 April 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Secretary Of State Ever Works Out= * "Don't make me angry little man. You won't like me when I'm angry!" --Careax 06:37, 3 April 2008 (UTC) * Today, a homosexual aerobics trainer asked Condi if she'd like to become his domestic partner.--Pro-Lick 22:27, 4 April 2008 (UTC) * "If I work out hard enough and long enough, I will sweat all this black off of me. Come on...come on..."--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:31, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ** "And this stench that keeps husbands away from me..."--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:47, 4 April 2008 (UTC) =Federal Reserve Chairman Testifies Before Congress About America's Economy= * The elusive economic recession finally revealed itself by leaping out from the impenetrable canopy of Ben Bernanke's luscious grey beard and began rampaging through America. --Careax =Albino Alligator= * In the immortal and eloquent words of Paris Hilton: "OMG, like that croc is so hot. I like want its skin for my new slut thong." --Careax 06:31, 3 April 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever At The 2008 NATO Summit With Prime Minister Of Great Britain= * Brown and Bush star in the latest Hollywood rehash: "The Odd Couple Go To New York" --Careax 07:00, 4 April 2008 (UTC) * The White House has denied that The Greatest President Ever was asking the UK PM for the answers to the NATO quiz.--Pro-Lick 22:20, 4 April 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Attends NATO Summit With The Greatest Secretary Of State Ever= * George's attempt to impress Condi with an "oh no he did'n!" fell on deaf ears. --Careax 16:30, 5 April 2008 (UTC) =40th Anniversary Of The Assassination Of Martin Luther King= =Unemployment In U.S. Hits 5.1%= * Getting a Degree in philosophy what was I thinking? --Grazon 17:58, 4 April 2008 (UTC) * If I had enough money left, I could take that job in Washington D.C. as a comb-over specialist.--Pro-Lick 22:12, 4 April 2008 (UTC) * "Hmm...let's see...Army, Navy, Air Force, Marines, Halliburton..."--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:30, 5 April 2008 (UTC) =San Francisco Hosts Rodeo= * You just know before the rodeo is over someones going to attempt to have sex with a cow. --Grazon 01:20, 5 April 2008 (UTC) * When in Rome Soddom. --Careax 16:32, 5 April 2008 (UTC) * I don't know Phil... as soon as we crossed the city limits something strange came over me and I started having feelings in that way for you."--OHeL 20:44, 5 April 2008 (UTC) *Gayest. Steak. Ever. - The Lake Effect 05:42, 6 April 2008 (UTC) =Tornados Hit The South= * See rednecks, this is why you don't park all 16 of your non-operational cars in your front yard! --Careax 16:34, 5 April 2008 (UTC) =Memphis To Play In 2008 NCAA Championship Game= =Kansas To Play In 2008 NCAA Championship Game= "Soldiers" As "Monks" In Chinese Film Set * Dalai Lama: Look, this is proof that the Chinese Solider is infiltrating the Tibetan monks demonstration. Motherducker 15:20, 6 April 2008 (UTC) * Or are they monks who just dressed up like soldiers?! All this comfusion and conflict is enough to set your yin against your yang in an almighty battle of the mojo! --Careax 16:46, 6 April 2008 (UTC)